Among display devices, organic light-emitting display devices have become one of the most competitive technologies in a new generation of display devices because of their wide color gamut, high contrast, energy saving, foldability, etc. With continuous development of information society, people are increasingly demanding resolution and display accuracy of the display devices. In particular, a head-mounted displayer including an organic light-emitting display device has a relatively short distance from user's eye to its focus. Therefore, if the resolution of the organic light-emitting display device is low, a distance between two adjacent display regions will be too large, which makes user eyes easily see non-display regions as panes and hereby affects the effect of use. Therefore, how to improve the resolution of the display device becomes a technical problem that needs to be solved.